Just Friends
by Chibi Tidus
Summary: PG-13 only because of implied... heavily... sex. What Max was thinking the night he took Tess into the conservatory....


_Just Friends_

Author's Note: This is a little story… my first venture into the world of Roswell…Anyways, I wanted to add some angst to the boards, as I can't find enough (and there is never enough). Title is from a Gavin DeGraw song, it seemed to fit. I am NOT a Tess/Max shipper AT ALL, let me get that clear. The bitch needs to die… but I'm not one to make judgments. So sit back, enjoy, and drop a review if you feel like! BTW… this is Max's POV in the conservatory, only I changed some things. I do that.

* * *

Moonlight caught in her blonde curls illuminated her face in a way that made her appear… alien was too cliché, but I suppose that is what it was. She seemed a whole different person to me, standing as she was before me, saying the words she spoke to me. I wanted to reach out and touch her, but I knew that once I did nothing could possibly ever go back to the way things were. She leaned in close, close enough so that I could feel the warmth of her breath on my cheek.

"Max…" was all she said. I couldn't find the words around the lump in my throat, I couldn't think clearly. All I saw was a gun, the flash of gunfire, and screams. I saw her fall back behind the counter, I saw the light in her eyes turn to shock as her face disappeared from view.

"Max…" she repeated, her hand gripping the cloth of my shirt, pulling me in so that our bodies touched. They fit each other perfectly, as they were supposed to. The girl standing before me was my destiny, right? So why was Liz all that I could think about?

Sliding one hand under my shirt, I jumped as her cool hand glided over my flesh. Jumped back, jumped away from her. I needed to know something, I needed to know why Liz had pulled away. Something told me that it was really for the best, that my future was in front of my now, that I did not need a human anymore.

Somehow Tess' lips hit mine, hard. There was an undeniable hunger coursing through her body. Her hand started pulling the shirt up, off, while the other flew through my hair, and I got the very random thought that it was getting long.

The very human thought.

Tess was the one I was supposed to be with, she was my queen. Liz was the one who was behind me. Liz was the one who had abandoned me when I needed someone. Tess had stayed by me throughout the whole thing. And, I guess, in a way I stayed by her too.

Is this attraction I feel to her because I am supposed to be feeling this way? I see her, I looked into her eyes, and I realized that she is not what I want, what I need. But it was too late to stop.

I would be a bad leader if I just stopped now.

Our pants were gone and our naked limbs intertwined, a force rushed up from beneath us. It was this awesome energy, this breathtaking feeling that told me this was right, this is what was supposed to be. But still… I sensed something in the urgency in which Tess screamed for more, the way she almost attacked me.

The climax nearly knocked us away from each other. We held on, straining ourselves against the passion that flooded our bodies. The room turned red, then white, and suddenly… it was over.

I turned my body away from her and pulled my jacket over to my body, not sure what next step I should take. I only wanted Liz back, and now this…

I saw the pain in her eyes that night at her house, when I saw her with Kyle. I knew something was not right, and I know that whatever happened between them that night was not solid, not concrete, and yet I could not take it for anything more than what it seemed. There was only so much one person can do, and so much one person can take. It killed me, inside and out, to have to deal with all of this, any of this.

The only thing I realized I wanted was to be free, even for just a minute. So this… Tess situation, was only a stepping stone to my next destination. She had just showed me how to clear my mind for a moment with no regrets, no inhibitions.

Nothing can come of this…right?


End file.
